Más allá de la noche
by Lady Kaagome
Summary: Un joven llamado InuYasha Taisho fue convertido en vampiro una noche contra su voluntad donde a su ves asesino a su amada entre sus brazos al no poder controlar su sed por su sangre, ahora 500 años después esta reencarna ¿Sera que el destino la puso de nuevo en su camino para amarse una ves más a pesar de las diferencias y riesgos más allá de la noche?
1. El inicio de todo

_**Hola solo quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi!**_

_**Mas allá de la noche**_

_**Capitulo 1: ''El inicio de todo''**_

Se encontraba ahí en esa ventana, mirando la luna en todo su esplendor recordando, esperando, suspirando por una sola razón, por la cual ahora estaba condenado a esa vida y a ese destino..Esa misma noche hace 500 años atrás donde su vida dio un giro inesperado que cambiaría todo lo que alguna vez conoció..para siempre, convirtiéndolo en lo que ahora es, contra su voluntad.

Suspiro ligeramente al recordar el suceso de ese día...sus ojos dorados como el sol, destellaron llenos de tristeza y soledad mientras intentaba controlar el dolor junto con el odio que surgía desde lo mas profundo de su sombrío corazón.

Flashback:

En una noche oscura solo adornada por la luna, corría por el bosque un muchacho de ojos dorados y cabellos tan negros como el mismo manto nocturno, alto y con cuerpo fornido y fuerte, vestido elegantemente con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, al ir a visitar a su amada, esa noche de Diciembre.

En ese momento un ruido se escucho por la zona poniendo nervioso al joven; una vez más se escucho ese sonido haciéndolo estremecer y enfadar, deteniendo su paso para empezar a mirar a su alrededor.

Quién es? Salga y deje de esconderse –Dijo con voz ronca y firme, mirando con recelo a todos lados, esperando que aparezca el causante de ese ruido incesante, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien-

No escucha respuesta alguna y todo se torna en un tenebroso silencio, el aun dudoso empezó a caminar otra vez retomando su camino, sin darse cuenta que dos ojos rojos como la misma sangre lo observaba con recelo.

Debo estar imaginando cosas –Toco su cabeza y la movió en forma de negación, recordando a aquella joven que cautivo su corazón y que ahora lo estaba esperando en su balcón haciendo que en sus labios se formara una dulce sonrisa-

En eso, una sombra aparece abalanzándose sobre él, y lo único que pudo escucharse en aquel sombrío bosque iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, fue el grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta.

Unas horas más tarde, empiezo a abrir sus ojos, cansado, sintiéndose extraño, sin poder recordar que paso mientras se levantaba lentamente tocándose el cuello ya que un horrible ardor, adornaba esa zona, sin darse cuenta de las marcas que tenía en el. Aun así, un poco mareado, se dirige a ver a su amada, llegando mucho más rápido que lo habitual, sin restarle importancia subió con destreza hacia el balcón donde se encontraba una mujer de test blanca, ojos marrones como el mas dulce chocolate que al encontrarse con los suyos se llenaron de lagrimas, con un tinte de alegría y angustia; ella se encontraba sentada mirando por la ventana, esperándolo a el, aquel hombre que cautivo su corazón.

Eli..- Susurro al verla sentada con aquel vestido blanco que tanto adoraba, dejando al descubierto su níveo cuello, aquel que deseaba probar sin saber por qué, sintiéndose turbado, nervioso-

Oh querido…- Se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo con cariño y ternura, tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que guarda su corazón, que es suyo por completo-

Eli..yo..-La abrazó con fuerza, entrecerrando los ojos viendo un punto fijo, lamiéndose los labios mientras aquellos ojos dorados se volvían de un color rojizo y pequeños colmillos crecían lentamente por su boca-

Te extrañe tanto…-Le dijo levantado la mirada con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa, que desapareció al instante al ver el rostro de su amado- I…Inu..ya..sha..-Lo miro sorprendida y asustada sin poder entender que le sucedía-

Elizabeth… -La apretó contra su pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces, coloco su boca en su cuello en un pequeño beso, para luego recorrer el largo de este con su lengua, haciéndola estremecer entre sus brazos para clavar sus colmillos fuertemente pero sin dejar de ser delicado, mientras una pequeña línea de sangre caía por el-

AHH! – Fue el grito de sorpresa y dolor que salió por su garganta tratando de zafarse de su agarra por el miedo que tenia, sin poder creer lo que sucedía, mientras las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos que poco a poco perdían su color- Inu…ya..sha…

Bebió su sangre hasta la última gota, sin detenerse, gritando por dentro, que parara! rogando que su cuerpo se detuviera, con terror de matara, pero su instinto pudo más que los gritos de su corazón desgarrado y roto al ver a su amada dejar de moverse y respirando muy lentamente.

No…no…-Susurró el asustado al volver en si dejando de morderla, sin dejar de abrazarla dejo que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro, mientras sus ojos rojos ahora dorados se llenan de aquellas salinas lagrimas, tratando de expresar la agonía de su alma al verla en ese estado- mi amor…perdóname..-oculta su rostro en su rostro en el pecho de su pequeña mujer, tratando de escuchar sus latidos, llorando como un niño herido y con miedo-

Con dificultad ella lo abraza con amor, intentando calmar su llanto, tratando de soportar el dolor y el cansancio de su cuerpo; levanto su rostro levemente y al mirarlo a los ojos, reconoció el dorado de su mirada, aquel que tanto amaba, regalándole una débil pero sincera sonrisa, tratando de demostrarle su amor y su perdón.

Inu..ya..sha..no..estés…mal..mi..amor…todo…estará. .bien –Susurro mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente dejando su cuerpo mucho más liviano, asustándole.

No..no me dejes…no por favor… -La sacudío con fuerza pero siendo delicado, asustado y aterrado de la idea de perderla, a su amada, a su pequeña, a aquella persona que tanto amaba y que en esa misma noche le pediría ser parte de su vida, ser su amada esposa para vivir juntos y felices- no me dejes Eli! – Una lagrima cae por sus mejillas demostrando con ese simple gesto el dolor y la agonía que en ese momento sentía en todo su ser-

Shh…-Con las pocas energías que le quedan abrió un poco los ojos que anteriormente eran de un chocolate vivo y alegre ahora opaco y sin vida poniendo un dedo en sus labios y secando con su otra mano esa pequeña lagrima que el dejo caer- no llores..Todo estará bien…recuerda..Que…yo…siempre…siempre te amare…-Y con estas ultimas palabras en un suspiro cerro los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras una pequeña lagrima igual a la que anteriormente el dejo caer ahora por su mejilla, siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, demostrando con aquel pequeño acto, el fin de su vida-

Eli – La sacudió- Elizabeth! –Lo hizo mas fuerte sin conseguir nada- ELIZABETH! –Grito con toda sus fuerzas abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su amada, llorando….llorando con todas sus fuerzas, odiándose a sí mismo por matarla, por haberla el mismo, arrebatado de sus brazos-

Esa misma noche, fue como empezó todo, esa misma noche hace 500 años atas…

Inuyasha, vamos ya es hora –le dice un muchacho de ojos azules y tés blanca. Cabello corto y atado en una diminuta colita-

Si..Miroku - se da vuelta para ir con su amigo mientras la briza de la noche jugar sus cabellos negros, mientras que lo único que se escucho luego de responder fue el ruido de la las cortinas, dejándose llevar por la brisa moviéndose en una danza silenciosa, mientras en la oscuridad, se veían 2 sombras que buscaban a su próxima presa, como cazadores..en esa noche de luna llena, aquella que fue…hace 500 años **El inicio de todo…**

_**continuara...**_

_**Hola :3! hasta acá el primer cap! si re cortito D: pero ya después los voy a hacer mas largos a lo largo de la historia! espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirla, en fin muchos saludos y besos a todos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Lαdу Ƙααgσмє **_


	2. Rencuentro

_**Hola a todos! si se que me tarde HORRORES en publicar este capitulo u.u pero es que no tuve absolutamente NADA de tiempo T.T Espero que sepan perdonarme! y disfruten de este nuevo capitulo! y también aprovecho a decirles que en esta semana también voy a actualizar con el cap 3! bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí tienen el capitulo 2! **__**L**__**os personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi!**_

_**Más allá de la noche**_

_**Capitulo 2: ''Rencuentro''**_

Ahí estaba, caminado en medio de la noche, suspirando cansada por el largo día de trabajo, no era fácil su vida, huérfana a los 17 años con un hermanito pequeño apenas de 3 años y una casa hipotecada que apenas podía pagar. Era tanto el dolor que tenia, junto con la rabia que crecía poco a poco en su ser al recordar lo que le propuso su jefe descaradamente.

Estúpido viejo pervertido..-susurro con odio, como se atrevía a proponerle que se acostara con él para poder tener un aumento y así pagar sus deudas? Sabia que cualquiera en su situación hubiera aceptado, ya que no era fácil tener que trabajar de día y noche, mientras estudiaba en la universidad de medicina que por sus buenas notas pudo conseguir una beca, que tampoco era muy sencillo mantenerlas mientras trabajaba para poder tener suficiente dinero para los gastos, ya que al morir sus padres al ser de clase muy humilde, no dejaron mucho dinero ni bienes y ella tuvo que valerse para poder sacar adelante a su hermanito y a si misma.-

Caminaba aun enojada maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta que sin prestar atención se fue adentrando en el bosque, el ''Sengoku'' que estaba al lado del pueblo donde Vivían, que a pesar de su crecimiento tecnológico entre otras cosas, jamás fue demolido ya que las personas le tenían un gran respeto por que fue el lugar de muchas hazañas de héroes o cosas sobre naturales y lo consideraban un lugar ''sagrado''.

Al estar tan distraída en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta de que delante de ella estaba la raíz de un enorme árbol y termina tropezándose con esta cayendo de tope al suelo, despertando de su ensoñación.

Auuu! eso dolió..-Se quejo levemente tocándose el tobillo mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa mirando a su alrededor.- eh?..el bosque Sengoku?..como llegue aquí?..-Se levanta con algo de dificultad y se sacude la ropa para sacar los restos de tierra y hojas que quedo en ella- Agg! tengo que aprender a ser menos despistada, ahora por donde er..-No termina la frase al escuchar una rama crujir, logrando asustarla y que mirara a todos lados tratando de encontrar al causante.- Salga quien quiera que sea! -Grito al mirar a todos lados con cautela y enojo.-

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo se pudo escuchar el ruido de las ramas mientras eran mecidas por el viento y un suspiro cansado que salió de su boca.

Cobarde..-Susurro y se dispuso a marcharse dándose la vuelta para volver por donde vino pero en eso se choca con algo firme y duro, haciendo que retroceda unos pasos y levante la mirada encontrándose con un joven con aterradores ojos Rojizos.-

Vaya..debe ser mi día de suerte -Dijo con vos ronca un muchacho de piel bronceada, alto con una remera marrón adherida a su cuerpo dejando ver sus formados músculos y un pantalón negro, acompañado por una capa negra; su cabello también del mismo color largo y recogido en una coleta alta y de tenebrosa mirada rojiza mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera su presa-

Y-Yo me perdí p-pero ya m-me estaba por ir -Tartamudeo Kagome con los nervios a flor de piel por la forma en que la miraba aquel muchacho, retrocediendo lentamente, no sabia porque pero le daba escalofríos su cercanía y sobretodo su mirada-

El joven muchacho con una velocidad sobre natural ya estaba detrás de ella sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura mientras con su otra mano tenía sus manos sujetas respirando en su oreja haciéndola estremecer de miedo y sorpresa-

Porque tan pronto? si podemos pasar un buen rato juntos..-Dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía con arrogancia dejando ver sus largos colmillos que por estar detrás de ella no pudo notar-

S-Suéltame! -Grito desesperada tratando de soltarse de su agarre cosa que le fue totalmente imposible, ya que le ganaba en fuerza y a comparación ella era pequeña.-

Shhh..vaya no sabía que eras toda una fiera, veamos que puedes hacer cuando muerda tu cuello y succione cada milímetro de tu sangre -Sentenció en un susurro inaudible mientras se acercaba a ella rozando con sus colmillos la parte expuesta de su níveo cuello-

Kagome se estremeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por el terror y la impotencia que sentía ''_acaso..este es el fin?..voy a ser abusada y asesinada por este loco psicópata?..no..no quiero..NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ!'' _grito internamente mientras cerraba los ojos dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla esperando su desafortunado final..que jamás llego.

Lo único que pudo llegar a sentir es como el agarre tan fuerte que se ejercía en su cuerpo desaparecía por completo, como su presencia. Al sentir aquello abre los ojos dándose la vuelta encontrándose con algo que no esperaba, causando que su corazón por alguna extraña razón..palpitara desbocado como si corriera una larga carrera.

El muchacho que la tenía anteriormente sostenida estaba en el suelo quejándose del dolor y mirando a un punto fijo con odio y resentimiento donde se encontraba otro muchacho, solo que a diferencia del otro este era más alto, su piel era tostada y tenía el cabello más largo y negro como la misma noche sin luna, un cuerpo firme y musculoso pero no en exceso sino perfecto, vestido con una camisa blanca remangada hasta por encima de los hombros y desabotonada en los primeros 3 botones dejando ver su duro pecho acompañado por una larga capa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color adherido a sus fuertes piernas, las facciones de su rostro eran muy masculinas y sus ojos..sus ojos eran lo que más la dejaron sin respiración, ya que a diferencia de los rojizos de su atacante estos eran dorados como el sol, aun que tenían una expresión fría, molesta y sobre todo sombría, opacos y sin brillos.-

Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te vengas a mis territorios Kouga -Dijo el muchacho de ojos dorados con vos firme y ronca, mirándolo con recelo y enfado mientras él se levantaba quedando enfrente de Kagome que aun estaba shockeada por lo sucedido y lo miraba con la misma expresión solo que con una pisca de odio.-

Cállate de una vez bestia! porque tenias que golpearme? que no ves que estaba a punto de cenar? -Lo mira furioso crujiendo los dientes ya que el había arruinado absolutamente todo.-

Te lo dije la ultima vez Kouga, si volvías a atacar en mis territorios y sobretodo humanos, no tendría más contemplaciones para matarte -Lo miro fríamente dejando que sus poderes se dispersen causando que sus colmillos crecieran un poco más de lo normal y sus ojos dorados se empezaran a teñir de un color rojizo hasta quedar en uno tan oscuro como la sangre y su cuerpo se volviera mas corpulento, con su cabello desordenado por el viento que lo mecía dándole una imagen salvaje, casi bestial que no paso de ser percibida por Kagome dejándola en Shock haciendo que retrocediera por el aura amenazante de este y al chocar su espalda contra el tronco del árbol se dejara caer de rodillas sin despegar su mirada de él.-

Kouga al verse acorralado entre la debilidad de su cuerpo por la herida que anteriormente él le causo y por la liberación de sus poderes no pudo más que resignarse con el orgullo por los suelos- Esta bien bestia, tu ganas, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos esto terminara diferente -Gruño con fuerza y con la misma velocidad sobrehumana que llego se fue alejándose del lugar a regañadientes jurándose a si mismo que la próxima vez él le daría el golpe final.-

Al ver que por fin desapareció de la zona volvió a su estado natural cerrando los ojos suspirando sonoramente con enfado pero sobretodo cansancio ese estúpido nunca aprendería, siempre era la misma historia, venía a cazar por sus dominios ya que estaban cerca de la ciudad donde vivían los humanos para poder beber su sangre hasta dejarlos moribundos o muertos, cosa que le desagradaba enormemente y que juro a si mismo nunca volver a hacer desde lo que paso aquel fatídico día.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse hasta que pudo notar un aroma peculiar en el aire; un aroma dulzón pero a la vez suave..embriagador que lo dejo casi noqueado, de donde provenía? siguió olisqueando el ambiente hasta que su mente dio un ''clic'' y se dio cuenta de que provenía de algo detrás de él, exactamente alguien, la humana que el idiota estuvo a punto de asesinar! no pudo haber sido tan idiota como para no notarlo (aun que realmente si lo fue) pero estaba tan concentrado en el imbécil de Kouga que no le prestó atención a la chica y para agregar a su estupidez LE MOSTRÓ SU FACETA DE VAMPIRO! cosa que la chica no pudo notar en Kouga ya que el la tenía por la espalda y ahora él como un perfecto estúpido se la mostraba así nomas por estar distraído con el otro estúpido mayor. Esta realmente no era su noche de suerte!.

Oye..niña -Suspirando sonoramente y con el ceño aun mas fruncido que antes se dio vuelta aun con los ojos cerrados abriéndolos lentamente- que haces aquí en medio de la no..-La frase murió en su garganta ya que al verla se quedo perplejo, sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba y su corazón dejaba de latir.-

Era ella..su amada..Eli..No!, no era ella, pero se parecía tanto..con su cabello negro azabache con reflejos azules iguales a los suyos solo que estos en vez de ser lizos totalmente caían con rebeldes risos en las puntas que a simple vista parecían ser tan suaves como la seda, piel blanca un poco bronceada que parecía cremosa, su cuerpo bien formado con una cintura pequeña, pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños sino perfectos, unas curvas que invitaban a querer acariciarlas, cubiertas por un vestido blanco strapless que dejaba al descubierto su cuello, tan largo que era demasiado tentador para poder encajar sus colmillos en lo más profundo de este y le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas donde dejaba ver sus largas piernas que parecían interminables a pesar de su estatura, era pequeña y apenas y le llegaría a mentón y para terminar unas pequeñas sandalias blancas. A comparación de Elizabeth que era mucho más desarrollada y mucho más alta, pero lo que más se parecía era en sus ojos, aquellos ojos marrones como el más dulce chocolate, llenos de vida, pero que ahora reflejaban miedo y confusión.-

Kagome lo se quedo mirando al muchacho que después de darse media vuelta se quedo ahí sin hacer nada, solo contemplándola, casi..examinándola? acaso tenía algo de malo? o acaso..pensaba hacerle lo mismo que el otro muchacho extraño?! de ser así no se lo permitiría, pero algo le decía que no era así, ya que su mirada destellaba melancolía y sorpresa a pesar de lo opacos que estaban pero..sabía que era por algo, lo veía en su mirada, era como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que querían mostrar.

O-Oye..-Dijo en un susurro que para cualquier humano seria inaudible pero que él pudo escuchar perfectamente haciendo que despierte de su ensoñación- p-porque te quedaste viéndome? y quien eres?

Eso a ti no te incumbe y ahora lárgate de una buena vez de este bosque antes de que te vuelvas a meter en problemas niña tonta -Contesto mordazmente mirándola con enfado y frialdad.-

Eh? oye! quien te crees como para tratarme así eh? -Lo miro esta vez enojada, todo lo que había visto de atractivo en ese hombre desapareció completamente.- Para tu información tengo nombre y no es niña tonta! es Kagome, Ka-go-me idiota!

Ey ! a quien le dices Idiota niña estúpida!? no sabes con quien te estás metiendo así que cuida tus palabras -Dijo con vos sombría mirándola con despreció pero sobre todo con dureza-

No te tengo miedo! solo eres un idiota que se cree más de lo que es! además eres igual a mí un simple y normal hu..-No puedo terminar ya que la invadió el recuerdo de lo que paso anteriormente cuando él había discutido con el otro muchacho que se llamaba ''Kouga'' y su transformación.- T-Tú n-no eres humano..q-que eres? -Lo mira asustada y confundida; ningún humano normal se transformaría de esa manera en algo parecido a una bestia..Que era realmente ese muchacho?-

Eso no te incumbe y es mejor que no lo sepas o tendría que aniquilarte -Dijo con rudeza y crueldad para luego empezar a acercarse y aun que ella quiso retroceder no puedo, ya que al levantarse quedo pegada al tronco del árbol.- ahora te doy a elegir, o te largas por las buenas o te largas por las malas, así que cuál de las dos elijes?

No me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas quien eres y que eres! a mí nadie me da órdenes -Le contesto molesta mirándolo desafiante, no se dejaría doblegar por ningún hombre! si no lo hizo con el descarado de su jefe, menos lo haría con este idiota humano o no! .-

Muy bien así lo quisiste -Con la rapidez que o caracterizaba la agarro de su pequeña cintura y como si pesara igual que una pluma la levanto y al cargo en su hombro como una bolsa de papas empezando a caminar por el sendero que los dejaría fuera del bosque que él conocía de memoria.-

OYE! QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES? SUÉLTAME IDIOTA! NO SOY UNA BOLSA DE PAPAS PARA QUE ME ESTÉS LLEVANDO, TENGO PIERNAS SABES?! YA BÁJAME IMBÉCILL! -Empezó a gritar como loca mientras pataleaba para que el la soltara, cosa que no logro inmutar a chico en lo mas mínimo, a excepción de sus gritos que lastimaban sus pobres y sensibles oídos.-

CÁLLATE! DIOS VAS A DEJARME SORDO! ESTAS LOCA! -Le grito el sin dejar de caminar ni soltarla, esa chiquilla era una escandalosa de primera!.-

A MI NADIE ME CALLA! ADEMAS ES TU CULPA ! BÁJAME YA! -Le devolvió el grito sin dejar de patalear y golpearlo con todas las fuerzas que tenia, cosa que como anteriormente no inmuto al muchacho.-

TE DIJE QUE CALLARAS! ADEMAS TE DI LA OPORTUNIDAD DE IRTE POR LAS BUENAS Y COMO NO QUISISTE LO HARÁS POR LAS MALAS! -Sentenció mientras ejercía un poco más de fuerza para dejarla quieta y que no pudiera moverse más haciendo mas fácil el llevarla en su hombro.-

Si pero..es que..aggg idiota -Suspiro cruzándose de brazos mientras refunfuñaba dejando que la llevara a su antojo, haciendo que nuestro querido vampiro sonriera con sorna y de forma burlona al saber que la callo definitivamente y gano la discusión.- al menos podrías decirme tu nombre no? ya que sabes el mío y a menos que quieras que te llame todo el trayecto idiota, imbécil, tonto, estúpido etc -Dijo Kagome molesta, sonriendo de forma burlona al sentir como sus músculos se tensaban al decirle tantos insultos, vaya que era temperamental y fácil de hacer enfadar.-

Yo no te pedí decírmelo así que cállate -Sentenció una vez más, mientras seguía caminando, haciendo que Kagome suelte un largo suspiro y se calle de una buena vez sin decir nada en todo el viaje.-

Cuando al fin llegaron a las afueras del bosque donde se podía ver perfectamente un sendero que llevaba a la pueblo, la bajo con brusqueridad haciendo que ella se golpee contra el duro suelo exclamando un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Auuu! tampoco tenias que ser tan brusco! que agresivo! -Se quejo levantándose quedando a centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo quedando a la altura de su mentón como anteriormente el había predicho haciéndola ver ante los ojos de él pequeña e indefensa.-

Ajá, no me interesa ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a pisar este bosque de nuevo, porque tal vez la próxima vez no te salve de un idiota como Kouga que casi y poco te convierte en su cena -la miro firmemente y con la vos ronca como si estuviera regañándola dándose vuelta para poder marcharse.-

Como si quisiera volver -lo dijo con Sarcasmo y al ver que se marchaba, instantáneamente lo agarro del brazo.- espera! al menos dime tu nombre! ya sé que no me incumbe, y que tal vez en mi vida te vuelva a ver pero realmente quiero saberlo..dímelo por favor -Lo miro suplicante cuando su mirada dorada se encontró con la suya, con un brillo tan especial que el ojidorado no pudo ignorar.-

InuYasha, me llamo InuYasha -Susurro sin despegar su mirada de la suya, no entendía bien porque le había dicho su nombre, no era que se negaba a hacerlo? no entendía realmente su cabeza, lo único de lo que estaba seguro, es de que al ver el brillo suplicante de sus ojos, no pudo negarle aquel inocente pedido.

Kagome le sonrío alegremente logrando sin saberlo que el corazón del ojidorado diera un vuelco- Entonces, adiós InuYasha -Susurro levemente soltando el agarre que tenía en su hombro y empezó a caminar por el sendero que la llevaría al pueblo, pero justo en ese instante se acordó de que el la salvo de ese hombre llamado Kouga y no le había agradecido aquello; se dio la vuelta nuevamente para decirle lo que pensaba- Oye InuYasha gra..-Dejo en el aire lo que iba a decir al darse cuenta de que el ya no estaba y por una extraña razón, el no verlo hizo que su corazón doliera levemente logrando que entrecerrara los ojos donde en ellos se podía notar un dejé de tristeza- cias..- dejo que la frase se la llevara el viento sin nada más que hacer se volteo para seguir el sendero hasta por fin llegar al pueblo y perderse entre las calles.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que una sombra escondida entre los arboles la escucho y miro hasta el momento en el que desapareció para darse vuelta también y desaparecer en la profundidad del bosque, no sin antes decir y dejar al aire un pequeño e inaudible -De nada-

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde lo sucedido aquel día, gracias al cielo su vecina se quedo hasta que ella regreso con el pequeño Sota y realmente se lo agradecía de todo corazón, ya que si algo le hubiera pasado a su hermanito en su ausencia jamas se lo perdonaría; Esas dos semanas fueron un verdadero INFIERNO, con todo el significado de la palabra, primero que los malditos cobradores habían aumentado la cuota mensual para la casa y ella no tenia dinero suficiente como para pagarla por lo cual tuvo que trabajar aun más horas de las que ya lo hacía, casi pierde su beca al faltar a un examen por el exceso de trabajo que gracias al cielo no sucedió,ya que sabían su condición económica y respetaban al menos el echo de que trabajara arduamente para mantenerse y a su hermanito y ademas estudiara y sacara excelentes notas en la universidad, y por ultimo que el imbécil de su jefe volvió a hacerle la misma estúpida y asquerosa propuesta e intento manosearla cosa que ella no permitió y le termino dando una cachetada que sonó seguramente hasta en el mismísimo continente americano! que tampoco quedo a su favor ya que por hacerlo termino siendo despedida ayer en la noche, cosa que la dejo desamparada ya que no tenia como pagar la hipoteca ni tampoco suficiente dinero para comprar lo necesario para sota, estaba arruinada, desesperada y abrumada, y para empeorar no dejaba de pensar en el..en InuYasha! en esas 2 semanas no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza, estaba tan abrumada por aquel muchacho, por conocer quien era, que era..que no dejaba de pensar en el las 24 horas del día.

Suspirando con casación miro por la ventana de su pequeña casa viendo directamente un punto fijo, el bosque Sengoku, no se atrevía a ir de noche ya que después de lo sucedido con ese idiota de nombre Kouga, no quería arriesgarse a convertirse en la cena de otro pero..y si iba ahora? no era de noche, aun se podían ver los rayos del sol iluminando todo a su paso.

Lo pensó un momento y luego sonrío, estaba decidida! iría al bosque Sengoku una vez más para buscar a InuYasha! aun que el le dijo que no volviera, nunca dijo que le haría caso verdad?. Dejo a su hermano con su vecina, que se llamaba Ayumi, una chica muy dulce y cariñosa a la cual se le notaba un encanto natural para los niños y que era su amiga desde la infancia. Luego de dejarla con Sota a su cuidado emprendió camino al bosque con un solo propósito ''encontrar a su idiota y agresivo salvador'' para saber de una buena vez que era y mientras saciar aquel deseo que surgía dentro de su corazón, el de volver a verlo.

Cuando llego a la entrada del bosque sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal haciendo que se estremeciera, haciéndola dudar de lo que estaba por hacer, pero al recordar lo que paso aquella noche y su propósito para ir se adentro en el bosque caminando por el mismo sendero que hace 2 semanas InuYasha utilizo para dejarla fuera de ahí; Camino por horas recorriendo cada parte del lugar, hasta que en un momento realmente se sintió pérdida y el pánico empezó a atraparla, tendría que haber traído un mapa! pero con lo distraída que era no lo hizo.

Corrió por un sendero que encontró mientras buscaba la salida, esperando que este la llevara afuera, pero lo que no espero ni se imagino es que ese sendero la llevaría al corazón del bosque y que en este mismo encontraría una enorme y casi destruida mansión. Esta era majestuosa por lo grande que era pero a su vez estaba totalmente roñoza y casi destruida, obviamente por tantos años de descuido, las rejas que la rodeaban estaban oxidadas, las plantas que lo rodeaban estaban demasiado crecidas dándole un toque algo grotesco lo que parecía antes haber sido un hermoso color blanco en las paredes ahora eran grises pasando a negro por la mugre. En conclusión esa mansión parecía la perfecta portada de ''casa embrujada'' y a NADIE en su sano juicio se le ocurriría entrar a esa casa. Claro a cualquiera menos ella la cual el juicio se lo llevo el viento y lo único que tenia en la cabeza era investigar más a fondo la casita del terror.

Empujo las rejas haciendo un ruido estrepitoso por lo oxidadas que estaban quedándose quieta al instante pensando en que seguramente el ''dueño'' si es que tenia la habria descubierto, pero como luego de un rato no paso nada entro tranquilamente pasando por la selva que se había formado por la crecida de las plantas; Llego a la puerta principal y la empujo un poco para comprobar si estaba abierta o no, y tuvo la grandiosa suerte de que estuviera abierta y así pudo entrar de una vez a dicha mansión sin contar que la puerta se cerraría tras su espalda.

Al estar dentro se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho peor que afuera, había cosas tiradas, sobre todo papeles y algunas cosas de vidrio rotas; emprendió su camino inspeccionando cada rincón de dicha mansión sorprendiéndose de lo mal cuidada y sucia que estaba, dios no por algo existían los trabajadores de limpieza no? camino un poco más hasta llegar a una escalera que a simple vista no se veía muy segura, pero como siempre, su buen juicio era dejado de lado para que su curiosidad tomara el mando de sus acciones.

Empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente ya que se notaba que si lo hacía con busqueridad terminaría estampada contra el piso porque esta se rompería, al llegar vio que había un largo pasillo lleno de habitaciones, con pasos lentos empezó a recorrerlo mirando las distintas puertas que había preguntándose que habría del otro lado de estas hasta que diviso una en el fondo que estaba entre abierta, no como las otras que estaban completamente cerradas. Fue hacia dicha puerta y la abrió lentamente dejando ver lo que contenía dentro haciendo que llevara sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa y horror en su garganta.

Había un ataúd en la habitación! que significaba esto? realmente había un muerto? y porque JUSTAMENTE tenía que estar AHÍ en ves de estar enterrado bajo tierra?, trago saliva con fuerza mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacía el ataúd y se sorprendió ver que este parecía nuevo y no estaba destruido ni añejado como toda la casa y donde se le podía perfectamente ver las iniciales que había en este, que eran ''I.T''. Acaso era un muerto reciente? pero lo que mas le sorprendió era el echo de que el ataúd estaba a medio abrir además de que no despedía ningún olor hediondo o repulsivo que era lo normal en la descomposición del ''cadáver'' y con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho acerco la mano hacía la tapa de este respirando profundamente para sacar la tapa y dejar expuesto lo que sea que estaba ahí dejándola simplemente helada hasta los huesos y con un dolor profundo en el corazón que, en ese instante, sentía que había dejado de latir.

I-InuYasha?..-Susurro casi con melancolía y angustia, InuYasha era el que estaba dentro de ese ataúd! acaso lo habrían matado? así nada más? sintió su corazón doler de manera insoportable al ver el pálido y sereno rostro de InuYasha, como si no estuviera muerto, si no..dormido? Cuando estaba apunto de tocarlo se dio cuenta que el ataúd estaba al lado de una ventana y que en esta se podía perfectamente notar que el sol se estaba ocultando hasta que la luz de este desaparecido por completo dejando totalmente en penumbras la habitación siendo Iluminada ahora totalmente por la luna.

En eso siente que algo se mueve en el ataúd y retrocede algo asustada al no comprender que sucede y en eso ve como una mano sale de este apoyándose a un costado haciendo fuerza para que la persona que ejercía dicha fuerza pudiera sentarse en este, estirándose como si hubiera dormido plácidamente y recién ahora se estuviera levantando, en eso el muchacho se da cuenta de la presencia de la chica y voltea el rostro para verla, sus miradas se encontraron inminentemente, una color chocolate sorprendida y a la vez asustada y la otra dorada sorprendida primero y luego empezando a enrojecer por la furia que empezaba apoderarse de su ser.-

QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! COMO ENCONTRASTE LA MANSIÓN?! TE DIJE QUE NO REGRESARAS AL BOSQUE JAMAS! -Rujió InuYasha con furia saliendo con rapidez ya transformado sin dejar de clavar su penetrante mirada en la de la chica, como si ella fuera su presa y él el cazador apunto de devorarla sin la mínima pizca de misericordia.- RESPONDE!

Kagome quedo petrificada, no solo por el miedo que le causaba esa mirada y los rugidos que hacía, si no..por el echo de que ahora comprendía todo, ahora todos los cavos sueltos en su cabeza se unían después de lo que vio, ahora sabía que era, ahora sabía que clase de criatura era la que estaba en frente de ella y era algo que realmente se negaba a creer.

E-Eres..u-un..-Tembló sin completar la oración ya que el nudo que se formo en su garganta no se lo permitió-

Un vampiro niña.. -Dijo de forma mordaz mirándola con furia contenida sonriendo de la manera mas cínica que jamas había visto- y ahora que lo sabes..te matare, no me dejas otra opción -dijo empezando acercarse a ella de manera lenta y amenazadora-

N-No! tu no serias capas de matarme! -empezó a retroceder mientras veía que se acercaba cada vez más a ella -

No te confíes niña, sabes mi secreto y no voy a dejar que lo divulgues por ahí -se acerco de manera brusca acorralándola contra la puerta haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo este completamente pegado al suyo aun sin despegar la mirada de la suya- muere..-susurro en su oído acercándose a su cuello-

N-No, No lo hagas InuYasha! -sollozo aferrándose a su ropa dejando caer las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos a través de sus mejillas-

Cuando sintío sus pequeñas manos en su pecho aferrándose a su ropa, escucho su sollozo y persibio el olor salado de sus lagrimas y miedo, no puedo moverse, no pudo lograr su cometido. Ni toda la ira del mundo podría hacer que lastimara a esa pequeña mujer que se escondía en su pecho cual niña asustada buscando refugio y protección. Su corazón dio un vuelco y llevo su mano al mentón de Kagome haciendo que levantara su rostro y fijara sus ojos en los suyos y supo al ver aquellos ojos chocolate llenos de lagrima y miedo que jamas en su larga y miserable vida podría lastimara, que lo único que podía hacer talmente es..protegerla, aun que sea de si mismo.

Kagome en cambio al ver sus ojos sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, un hormigueo extraño en su cuerpo y sobre todo en su vientre; ya no sentía miedo, no, ahora lo único que sentía era la calidez de aquellos dorados anteriormente rojizos ojos, haciéndola sentir segura, protegida. Pero luego se acordó de lo que acababa de ver y pasar y con la poca fuerza que poseía lo empujo alejándolo lo suficiente como para poder abrir la puerta y salir disparada hacía afuera.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas por aquel largo pasillo aun después de haber escuchado a lo lejos un ''Niña estúpida no escaparas'', corrió hasta que llego a las escaleras y las bajo con tanta torpeza que logro romper el barandal de esta haciendo que cayera en dirección al piso; grito asustada con todas sus fuerzas que hizo doler su garganta y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue un ''Kagome!'' y luego de eso..nada, no sentía dolor, no sintió el golpe, acaso había muerto al instante? pero lo que si sintió fue como unos brazos la sujetaban de la cintura para luego sostenerla entre estos acercándola a algo duro pero a la vez muy cálido. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo único que pudo ver fue a InuYasha sosteniéndola de forma nupcial entre sus brazos mirándola con con angustia, enojo pero a la vez..con alivio?

Tonta! nos ves por donde pisas? que acaso te quieres morir? que hubiera pasado si no llegaba eh? seras torpe mujer -Le recrimino el ojisdorado por lo insensata que había sido, que no se dio cuenta que las escaleras estaban casi estaba destruidas? .-

Y-Yo..-Trago saliva nerviosa y sonrojada por la forma en la que la tenia sujeta, no es que le molestara, en realidad le gustaba estar entre sus brazos y..PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA DICIENDO?! el intentaba matarla! aun que..si eso intentaba porque la había salvado? mou estúpido InuYasha!. Se safo de su agarre para empezar a correr de nuevo pero con lo que no contó fue que se chocaría con algo dura que la haría retroceder de no ser que dicha cosa la sujeto de los brazos.

Oh pero miren nada más una hermosa jovencita a parado en nuestra humilde morada y por lo visto es Humana! -Dijo un muchacho de piel tostada pero no tanto como la de InuYasha si no mas bien un poco mas blanca casi de la misma altura que InuYasha solo que con el cabello corto recogido en una diminuta coleta y con ojos azules que expresaban diversión y..perversión?.- Humilde señorita quisiera tener un hijo conmigo -dijo el joven soltando sus brazos para agarrar sus manos dejando a nuestra quería protagonista totalmente perpleja.-

Q-Que!? -Tartamudeo sonrojada mirando al chico de ojos azules que recién acababa de conocer, como era posible que le pidiera eso?! antes de dar una respuesta como se debe vio como un el chico era golpeado por un puñetazo bastante fuerte proveniente de InuYasha que lo miraba con enojo y cólera alejándolo de ella quedando en frente suyo.-

Eres de lo peor Miroku! es que acaso NUNCA se te van las mañas? -Le grito colérico el ojisdorado mientras protegía a Kagome en su espalda y miraba como este se tocaba el enorme chichon que se había formado en su cabeza.-

Au! InuYasha tampoco tenias que ser tan agresivo! -se quejo el pobre Miroku con un chichón bastante grande en su cabeza- solo le pregunte algo a la señorita!

Algo fuera de lugar idiota -Respondido InuYasha aun enojado con el ceño fruncido-

Bueno bueno, no salí de mi habitación exactamente para recibir tu amor en forma de golpe, si no para saber que vas a hacer con la señorita..Kagome no? ya que escuche toda la conversación y se que ella sabe lo que eres y obviamente lo que yo también soy -lo miro seriamente y desvió un poco la mirada mirando a la chica que lo miro perturbada-

No! por favor no me hagan nada! yo jamas diré lo que son ni lo divulgare! les doy mi palabra! -Dijo desesperada Kagome saliendo de atrás de la espalda protectora de InuYasha para mirar al muchacho de nombre Miroku.-

Mmm y como podemos creerte niña? mas te vale que no digas nada -Dijo InuYasha en un gruñido mandandole una mirada amenazadora a la chica que tenia al lado.-

No diré nada! are lo que sea! no importa que simplemente lo are si con eso me creen y me dejan vivir -Dijo la pelinegra mirándolos suplicante, realmente no quería morir, tenia que ir por sota!.-

Mmm lo que sea? -Pregunto Miroku mirando como Kagome asentía repetidas veces y acaricio su mentón con sus dedos pensando que podría hacer la chica para que pudiera vivir y no tuviera que morir sus manos y las de InuYasha, la verdad le había parecido una chica bastante alegre; miro al rededor mirando lo sucia que estaba, los papeles tirados, vidrios rotos y una idea brillante se cruzo por su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír y mirar interrogante a la pelinegra.- Señorita Kagome acaso usted sabes hacer quehaceres domésticos? como lavar, limpiar etc?

Kagome lo miro extrañada pero rápidamente lo contesto- Si, se hacer quehaceres domésticos, porque Joven Miroku? -Lo miro interrogante, tratando de entender porque la pregunta ta..fuera de lugar?.-

Y tiene algún trabajo o algo así? -Menciono el ojisazules mientras veia como ella negaba con la cabeza y sonrío aun más- Perfecto! entonces para mantenerte vigilada de que no digas nuestro secreto, trabajaras para nosotros haciendo trabajos domésticos en la mansión! -Sentenció Miroku con una alegre sonrisa al haber pensado algo totalmente brillante.-

QUEEEEEEEE?! -Ese fue el grito que pegaron Kagome e InuYasha al mismo tiempo con las caras totalmente desfiguradas, vivir en la mansión? y enésima JUNTOS?!

Joven Miroku y-yo no puedo aceptar eso, apenas y tengo para pagar la hipoteca de la casa, tengo un hermanito menor de 3 años, la universidad de medicina! como podría trabajar aquí y llegar a tiempo para estar con mi hermano y conseguir un empleo en el que pueda tener la paga necesaria para la casa? -Lo mira con tristeza, ya que todo lo que decía era cierto, había muchas complicaciones como para que pudiera trabajar ahí y sin paga! realmente no sobreviviría esta noche!.-

Oh! pero eso se puede arreglar perfectamente señorita! -le sonrío levemente el ojisazules- Lo que ara sera venir a vivir aquí junto con su hermano, le prometo que nunca le haremos daño ni a usted ni a su hermanito de eso puede estar segura! y sobre la universidad puede ir perfectamente solo que mantenga la palabra de que volverá y cumplirá con el trabajo propuesto y por lo de la casa, no se preocupe, le daremos suficiente dinero como para que pueda pagar la Hipoteca -Termino de decir Miroku mientras la InuYasha seguía en el shock inicial y la los ojos de Kagome brillaban a mas no poder.- le parece?

-Ya despertando del Shock luego de la ultima pregunta de Miroku, lo miro con una mirada asesina, dispuesto a asesinarlo por lo que acababa de decir- Estas loco? Ni muerto voy a dejar que esta niña se quede aquí escuchaste? estas demente si piensas que voy o va a aceptar tu estúpida propues...-y no pudo terminar de recriminar al chico por el grito eufórico que pego la chica a su lado.-

SI SI Y SI! acepto encantada la propuesta, trabajare para ustedes y mantendré mi palabra de siempre regresar! muchas gracias! -Dijo eufórica Kagome, mientras sonreía como una niña a la cual le habían regalado un juguete nuevo.- pero cuando tengo que venir a establecerme acá junto con mi hermanito? -Pregunto ya mas calmada esperando su respuesta-

Ahora mismo si quiere -sonríe- la acompaño si quiere a la salida del bosque y vigilare que nada ni nadie les haga daño a usted y a su hermano -dio media vuelta ofreciéndole el paso mientras un pelinegro de ojos dorados estaba indignado de la poca atención que le estaban prestando ambos.-

Oigan! yo nunca dije que aceptaba y ademas yo..-y volvió a ser interrumpido por la vos chillona de la chica que ahora caminaba al lado de Miroku hacia la puerta-

Muchas gracias Joven Miroku! la verdad usted es todo un caballero, no como el agresivo y enojon de InuYasha! -Dijo la chica al lado del ojisazul mientras le abría la puerta para que pasara.- Muchas gracias! -sonrío y paso siendo seguida por el mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos y dentro de la mansión quedaba un colérico pelinegro de ojos dorados que brillaban casi anaranjados que fue ignorado Olímpicamente.-

Keh! idiotas! -Dijo en un susurro mientras indignado y a regañadientes subía hasta su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí caminando hacía la ventana y sentándose en esta mirando la luna que se elevaba a lo alto del cielo nocturno dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos-

Luego de un tiempo no muy largo, se encontraba Kagome con el pequeño Sota en brazos y Miroku siguiéndola con una pequeña valija llena de sus pertenencias, que al final se adelanto y se adentro dentro de la casa dejándola sola en la entrada, ella lo hubiera seguido de no ser que algo la impulso a quedarse ahí y levantar la mirada para encontrarse con el muchacho de ojos dorados mirando la luna en todo su esplendor para después de unos segundo girar su rostro y hacer que sus miradas se encontraran, que el Dorado y el chocolate se fundieran en uno solo.

InuYasha no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba perdido en ese mar chocolate que lo dejaba con raras sensaciones, y de no ser porque Miroku llamo a Kagome para que entrara y ella desviara la mirada para poder adentrarse a la casa escuchando el ruido la puerta cerrarse, se hubiera quedado ahí por largo tiempo contemplándola, no sabia si esto era el mismísimo Karma que traía a esta muchacha que tanto se parecía físicamente a su amada Elizabeth, sera posible que el destino quiera que enmiende lo que hizo hace 500 años? no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabía y estaba completamente seguro era de que no en vano sucedía todo esto, de que no en vano sucedió hace 2 semanas el encuentro que tuvieron y que hizo todo lo posible para dejarlo así, que no en vano..sucedió este **Rencuentro **entre ellos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Les gusto? no les gusto? muy corto? muy largo? jajaja muchas preguntas? En fin aquí el fin del capitulo 2 :3 en el próximo capitulo va a ser la convivencia de ambos en la mansión y se van a revelar unas cuantas cosas para Kagome! bueno, me despido! muchas gracias a todos lo que leen esta historia, me hacen enormemente feliz! como no se imaginan y bueno, no les quito mas tiempo! hasta pronto! **_

_**Lαdу Ƙααgσмє**_


	3. Conviviendo Juntos

**Hola a todo el mundoo! si lo se, me quieren asesinar porque tarde SIGLOS :'D y más porque dije que esto lo publicaría AYER, pero bueno(? cosas que pasan! muchas tareas y ademas estoy en época de exámenes :c así que voy a tardar bastante en actualizar..pero voy a tratar de hacerlo pronto! y si tarde un poco más, fue porque le hice unos cambios :3 bueno, en fin, disfruten el tan esperado capitulo 3! jaja. L__****os personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi! **

**Más allá de la noche:**

**Capitulo 3: Conviviendo Juntos**

Ya había dejado todo en la habitación que Miroku le había dado para alojarse, esta era bastante lujosa cosa que incomodaba un poco a la joven ya que estaba acostumbrada a las cosas simples, sencillas.

La habitación estaba compuesta por una cama grande del tipo matrimonial donde podría dormir perfectamente con su pequeño hermanito, un armario tallado a mano de forma delicada como lo hacían antiguamente, una mesita de noche con un velador y compuesta por 2 cajones para guardar sus cosas, un baño privado y un ventanal con un escalón para poder sentarse y ver si quería perfectamente el bosque iluminado por la luna.

Suspiro sentándose en la cama donde estaba su pequeño hermanito dormido, vaya que se había cansado con el viaje, apenas llegaron lo alimento y cambio recostándolo en la cama y al instante se quedo dormido, no como otras veces que ella tenía que cantarle miles de canciones de cuna para que se duerma, pequeño diablillo que era.

Suspiro una vez más, pero ahora por una razón diferente, una razón que exactamente tenía un par de hermosos ojos dorados que la dejaban sin aliento cada vez que ellos se posaban en los suyos hipnotizándola con la mirada.

_Porque me siento así?..realmente hice bien en aceptar la propuesta del joven Miroku?_ _Realmente..le molestara tanto que me quede aquí?.. _-Pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje nocturno apoyando una mano suavemente el frió vidrio susurrando.- InuYasha..

Y así se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos susurrando su nombre de manera inaudible para que nadie pueda escucharla, pero lo que no sabía, era que el hombre que había nombrado por su nombre estaba parado en la puerta observándola y que por sus sentidos aun más desarrollados que los de ella, pudo escuchar como susurraba su nombre cargado de mucho sentimiento, haciendo que se estremeciera y sintiera un agudo dolor en su corazón.

_Porque tienes que parecerte a ella? será que dios me puso como castigo no solo esta condena de vivir eternamente con el dolor y la culpa de haberla asesinado..sino que también tener a su reencarnación para recordarme que ella ya no está y que jamás podre tenerla entre mis brazos? -_Pensó el oji dorado mirándola con tristeza, resentimiento y dolor, por ser la causante de su tormento.- sea lo que sea..no descansare hasta sacarte de aquí, para que dejes de atormentarme y de hacerme sentir esto que jamás había sentido -susurro con firmeza mirándola detenidamente, mientras que desaparecía entre las sombras de la casa, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí parado observándola en primer lugar.

La noche había transcurrido con lentitud para Kagome, ya que no pudo dormir y se quedo observando la ventana por horas y horas hasta ver los primeros rayos del amanecer, con solo una cosa en su mente, o mejor dicho, con un solo hombre en su mente.

Se levanto del escalón de la ventana sosteniéndose de este al sentir entumecidos sus músculos por estar tantas horas en la misma posición, cuando pudo ya pararse y caminar con normalidad, se dirigió a la cama donde lo esperaba su pequeño hermanito, que aun estaba dormido respirando con tranquilidad, como hace mucho que no lo hacía, desde que su madre se había ido.

Se arrodillo a su lado contemplándolo y sonrío, realmente era muy parecido a su padre, era su misma imagen, mientras que ella, era la viva imagen de su madre, y entre recuerdos amorosos y dulces con su querida familia, se quedo profundamente dormida al lado de su pequeño tesoro.

Al otro lado del pasillo unas cuantas habitaciones más lejos, se encontraba el mismo hombre que no había dejado dormir a la joven, acostado en su ataúd mirando fijamente el techo, pensando en aquella mujer que no solo atormentaba su alma al recordarle a su antiguo amor, si no, que atormentaba sus pensamientos, sus sentidos, sin poder despegar su imagen, esa imagen que le quedo grabada como fuego, al contemplarla ayer en la noche sin su consentimiento, viéndola sentada en ese banquito cerca de la ventana, mientras era iluminada por la luna dejándolo sin habla, casi hipnotizado, deseoso de poder ponerse detrás de ella acariciando esas curvas que pudo distinguir con aquel diminuto pijama blanco, retenerla entre sus brazos para que nunca escapara de su alcance, acariciar entre besos su dulce cuello para luego con su lengua lamer la longitud de este, preparando el lugar para encajarle sus colmillos y..

Grrrr pero qué demonios estoy PENSANDO?! -Bramo alterado por sus pensamientos tan poco decorosos y sacudió fuerte la cabeza gruñéndose a sí mismo. Como era posible que esa mujer le dañara tanto la cabeza? maldita sea, maldita ella, maldito él y maldita su vendita suerte!.

No, no, no y NO! esa niña va a matarme, no puedo estar pensando en eso..-Se paso la mano por sus cabellos aclarando su garganta- Pero..porque pienso y siento estas cosas y deseos? Yo jamás sentí esto por Eli..o si? grr -Sacudió nuevamente su cabeza, aun mas frustrado que antes- Mierda! ya ni sé que estoy pensando, siento estoy porque extraño a Eli! Si! eso es! La extraño tanto..-Su mirada se volvió melancólica y la desvió hacia la ventana, viendo los primeros rayos del amanecer.- Te extraño tanto que veo todo lo que hubiera deseado contigo en ella..pero esto terminara hoy -Su mirada se puso totalmente seria y sus ojos se iluminaron cual llamas en una hoguera- Lo terminare antes de que empiece.

Y con esto último lo único que se escucho en aquella habitación, fue el sonido de la ventana abrirse y el de las cortinas balancearse por la brisa, sin ningún rastro del joven vampiro, que anteriormente estuvo peleando consigo mismo internamente.

Luego de una refrescante ducha matutina, de alimentar y cambiar a su pequeño Sota dejándolo en la cunita que había traído de su casa, bajo rápidamente por las escaleras aun que a su vez teniendo cuidado, ya que aun recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior, cuando se había caído y fue salvada por InuYasha, recordaba el calor que emanaban sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor, mientras la sujetaban con fuerza contra él y sus penetrantes ojos dorados que la miraban con enojo, pero a la vez preocupación, como también la sensación tan cálida cuando el..

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de olvidar aquellos recuerdos que la atacaban y atormentaban a su pobre corazón, que en el mismísimo instante en el que recordó su rostro empezó una loca carrera en su pecho, tan rápido que podía escucharlo con claridad mientras un furioso sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas igual que un singular pero dulce brillo sus ojos chocolate.

Porque me está pasando esto? porque me desconcierta tanto! si es un tonto! -Frunció el ceño recordando cómo se comporto con ella en el bosque hace semanas, como la amenazó cuando sin querer lo descubrió en su ataúd.- Si eso es, un tonto y petulante hombre, agresivo, impulsivo y sobre todo MALHUMORADO!

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose al entrar en ella, al joven Miroku, vestido elegantemente con un traje gris tomando una tasa con un liquido extraño que no pudo reconocer, pero al saber lo que ese muchacho en realidad era, lo supo al instante, dejándola algo pálida y nerviosa

Buenos días Señorita Kagome -Le sonrío Miroku al verla ahí parada, mientras tomaba un sorbo más de su tasa-

Bu-Buenos días -Susurro casi inaudible para una persona normal, pero como el no lo era, pudo escucharla perfectamente.

Seguramente viene a prepararse el desayuno no es así? -Pregunto mientras la veía asentir tímidamente con la cabeza- en ese caso -se levanto lentamente sin dejar de mirarla con una tenía sonrisa dirigiéndose al refrigerador- Aquí está todo lo que necesita, lo llene ayer mientras usted ''dormía'' y por allá -apunto la alacena - encontrara los utensilios necesarios para prepararlo -Termino de explicarle mientras se dirigía a la puerta pasando a su lado.-

Muchas gracias Joven Miroku -Le sonrío más calmada y con dulzura, mientras caminaba directamente al refrigerador para sacar algo de leche y mermelada de frambuesa, caminando a la alacena para sacar un vaso, una tostadora y un poco de pan para hacer unas tostadas con mermelada y leche, pero en medio de su tarea, fue interrumpida por la potente vos del hombre detrás de ella.-

Y una cosa más Kagome -Deteniéndose antes de salir de la cocina, mientras se volteaba para mirarla más serio que antes.- Como sabrás estas aquí porque has descubierto nuestro secreto, además de que estas contratada para limpiar la casa no es así?

Por supuesto Joven Miroku, esa fue la única condición por la cual acepte quedarme aquí bajo su techo. -Respondió ella-

Bien, en ese caso, te molestaría empezar ahora mismo después de que desayunes?, te deje todo lo que necesitas en la puerta de entrada.-Aclaro mientras sonreía al verla entusiasmada.-

Por supuesto! lo haré inmediatamente joven!.-Respondió sonriendo levemente, sin apartar su mirada de la suya.-

Muy bien, entonces me retiro, hoy saldré, tengo algunas cosa que hacer -Dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.-

Espere Joven Miroku! -Lo detuvo antes de que saliera viendo como el se volteaba mientras la miraba una vez más, solo que esta vez con un tinte de curiosidad y desconcierto en sus ojos-

Si señorita Kagome? susede algo?. -Pregunto el joven levantando una ceja-

Es que..yo..em..-Balbuceo apenada, ya que no sabía si era correcto lo que iba a preguntarle o no.-

Dilo Kagome, si tienes alguna duda sobre algo, puedes preguntarme tranquilamente.-Le insistió Miroku mientras le regalaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.-

-De acuerdo joven, es que..pensaba que los vampiros no podían salir bajo el sol, porque se quemaban y cosas así..-Se sonrojo al terminar la oración y lo hizo aun más al escuchar la suave carcajada de Miroku, que la miraba con diversión.-

Jajaja si, era de esperarse, no todo lo que se cuenta de nosotros es cierto señorita, solo son inventos para asustar y entretener a la gente, solo eso -Respondió tratando de controlar su risa, tratando de contestarle con seriedad, aun que, con mucho esfuerzo que le dedicara, no lo lograba en absoluto.-

Es un tanto verdad que nos ''afecta'' la luz del sol, pero no exageradamente como cuentan, podemos salir perfectamente cuando esté presente, solo que necesitamos un buen protector solar, ya que nos da mucha molestia, y somos muy débiles, pero no nos mata, ni nos quema tanto, pero preferimos salir en las noches, ya que de igual forma usamos el día para descansar, ya que al anochecer, nuestros poderes se despiertan con más fuerza, además de tener mejor visión, etc -Dijo el Miroku respondiendo la duda de la chica.- Aun que tampoco voy a salir tanto, solo voy a salir para llegar a un lugar donde tengo que hacer unos trámites importantes, y me quedare ahí hasta que baje el sol, volveré en la noche -Sonrío al terminar el relato, mirándola fijamente.- espero haber saciado su curiosidad Señorita

Claro que si Joven Miroku! muchas gracias por explicármelo y perdón por lo que dije -Contesto sonrojada bajando un poco la cabeza-

No pasa nada Señorita, es normal que piense eso, después de todo, usted es humana -Le sonrío para reconfortarla y giro para salir de la habitación caminando a la salida mientras hablaba y su vos se escuchaba como eco en el pasillo.- Bueno! ya me voy, espero que disfrute el desayuno y el día, hasta la noche Señorita Kagome! -Y con ese último comentario, cerró la puerta tras de sí, marchándose.-

Hasta la noche Joven Miroku -Susurro levemente mientras sonreía y volvía a su tarea de preparar su desayuno, ya que debía comer bien, para tener energía suficiente para hacer sus quehaceres.

Al terminar de desayunar y limpiar todo lo que utilizo para prepararlo, se marcho directamente a la puerta de entrada, donde encontró, como anteriormente le dijo Miroku, lo necesario para empezar a limpiar la casa.

Se puso un delantal blanco sobre el vestido celeste que se había puesto el día de hoy, uno sencillo, no muy escotado y largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con unas pequeñas sandalias del mismo color.

Muy bien! a trabajar! voy a dejar tan limpio esto, que no va a haber ningún lugar sin brillo -Sonrío decidida mientras tomaba sus cosas, para salir al patio y empezar con el primer lugar que debía limpiar para criterio de ella, el patio, sin darse cuenta, de que un intruso la vigilaba entre las sombras y que sonreía con malicia mientras la veía salir hacia el patio.-

Con que ''Voy a dejar tan limpio esto, que no va a haber ningún lugar sin brillo''? eso ya lo veremos -Sentenció sonriendo con malicia mientras caminaba en la misma dirección en la cual había desaparecido la chica anteriormente.- esto será divertido.

Kagome barría las hojas tiradas en el sueño, dejando un camino limpio detrás de si, hasta llegar hasta llegar a la pila que había armado, secando un poco de sudor en su frente, sonriendo satisfecha por lograrlo.- muy bien, ahora solo debo ir por una bolsa para meterlas y dejarlas afuera en el bote de basura! -Camino hacia donde se encontraba la bolsa para agarrarla, pero antes de poder llegar a tocara, sintió un estruendo detrás de ella, obligándola a girar mirando sorprendida e indignada lo que tenía en frente.-

La pila, la pila de hojas que formo anteriormente dejando todo limpio, ahora estaba totalmente destruida, haciendo que algunas hojas cayeran por todo el patio, que anteriormente, había limpiado cuidadosamente.

Pero qué..-No pudo articular palabra ya que aun no salía de su asombro, hasta que sintió una hoja resbalar por su cabeza hasta llegar al piso, haciéndola reaccionar.- Como demonios paso esto!? no tiene sentido! ni siquiera hay viento..-Mirando a todos lados resignada suspiro.- Ay no, ahora tengo que juntar todo OTRA VEZ! porque me pasa esto a mi?..-susurro mientras agarraba de nuevo la escoba irritada y molesta para empezar a barrer y recoger las hojas, OTRA VEZ.-

Y mientras ella volvía a hacer todo de nuevo, una sombra la miraba sentado desde la ventana de su habitación bajo la sombra, tapando su boca para retener la potente carcajada que luchaba por salir de su garganta, sonriendo con diversión y malicia sin sacarle la mirada de encima.- espero que no te canses tan pronto..porque esto acaba de comenzar.

Y así, durante toda la tarde, el saboteo cada tarea que tenía que hacer Kagome, obligándola a hacerla, una y otra vez, sintiéndose como un niño haciendo travesuras. Mientras que ella se agobiaba al ver como cada vez que terminaba de hacer algún quehacer, con solo distraerse un segundo todo volvía a estar desordenado, pensando severamente en que eso no era normal, buscando al culpable de semejante desastre, descubriéndolo sospechando de alguien, que no había visto en todo el día y que sabía con certeza que sería capaz de hacer algo así contra ella.-

_Con que si..maldito idiota -_Pensó mientras se dirigía al ante último lugar que tenía que limpiar luego de terminar con los otros luego de horas y horas.- _Con que quieres guerra eh? Muy bien, entonces la tendrás._

InuYasha esperaba impaciente en un rincón de la escalera mientras la veía trapear el piso, la verdad es que aun que no quería admitirlo, le sorprendida la persistencia de esa mujer, después de todo lo que hizo para fastidiarla y hacer que se vaya..aun permanecía ahí? cualquier otra mujer se hubiera ido a las primeras 4 veces!.

Se quedo hipnotizado al contemplarla, _''es tan hermosa como testaruda, se parece tanto a Eli..''_ pensaba mientras inconscientemente mientras se asomaba a desde su escondite para verla mejor, quedando al descubierto cosa que Kagome no ignora.

Sabía que eras vos! -Le grita enojada al detenerse y mirarlo fijamente, haciendo que el chico reaccionara e hiciera una mueca al saberse descubierto.-

Keh! y si fui yo qué? -Rápidamente termino parado frente a ella alejado solamente por unos escaso 10 pasos sin desviar la mirada de la suya, dejando que lo viera con más claridad, su cabello negro suelto algo despeinado, haciéndolo ver salvaje, su camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros botones dejando ver su bien formado pecho, pantalones negros de vestir y zapatos negros, la hubiera dejado totalmente sin habla, de no ser que estaba tan enojada con el por haberle estropeado su trabajo toda la tarde.-

Porque lo haces!? Tanto te molesta que me quede aquí! -Le volvió a gritar enfurecida mirándolo con rabia por lo que le había echo mientras el solo hacia una mueca divertida, mirándola con frialdad.-

Sí, me molesta enormemente el hecho de que vivamos en la misma casa, que respiremos el mismo aire, no te soporto en lo mas mínimo, así que lárgate de una vez, porque te juro que no me detendré hasta que lo hagas -Respondió con frialdad y arrogancia, mientras veía que la chica enfrente suyo aflojaba su semblante que anteriormente estaba endurecido y el olor salino de sus lagrimas era percatado por su agudo olfato, haciendo que se estremeciera, sintiéndose por primera vez en toda la tarde un maldito desgraciado, por haberle hecho llorar.

T-Tanto me desprecias?..-Sollozo con dolor soltando el trapeador que anteriormente uso para trapear el piso de la sala, mientras daba un paso para marcharse a su cuarto y así marcharse a su cuarto, agarrar sus cosas junto con su hermano y marcharse de una buena vez, si tanto la despreciaba se marcharía ahora mismo! no soportaría ni un minuto más sus maltratos! y mucho menos sus palabras..que le dolieron en lo más profundo de su corazón.-

Pero al dar un solo paso, extasiada por lo que acababa de escuchar, no se percato de que el piso estaba mojado, haciendo que se resbalara y perdiera el equilibro, dejando salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa de su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos para recibir el duro impacto del suelo, algo que jamás llego.

En vez de sentir el duro y frió suelo, sintió unos cálidos y fuertes brazos que la tomaban por la cintura con rapidez impidiendo que cayera y se lastimare, quedando atrapada en aquella prisión que la hacía sentirse tranquila y protegida.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los dorados de InuYasha, que la miraban de manera penetrante, dejándola sin aliento, incapaz de articular palabra, quedando totalmente hipnotizada por él.

Poco a poco, InuYasha levanto una de sus manos que tenían firmemente la cintura de la chica, apretando el su aguaré para dejarla pegada contra su fornido pecho, para posarla en su mejilla en una leve caricia, llena de sentimiento.

Kagome quedo impactada por el gesto lleno de cariño que había tenido, dejándose llevar por aquella magia que poco a poco empezaba a rodearlos, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, logrando que sus mejillas se volvieran rosadas, sin despegar su mirada de la suya, notando algo contrariada, como esta pasaba de un dorado intenso, a uno opaco y sin brillo.

Te pareces..tanto a ella..-Susurro mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla con suma delicadeza y ternura, pero no exactamente a Kagome, si no a su amada Elizabeth, aquella mujer que cautivo su corazón con su inocencia y testarudez.-

Ella a pesar de que lo susurro casi inaudible, pudo escucharlo, entonces un agudo dolor se apodero de su corazón y toda la magia que anteriormente los rodeaba, se desvaneció.

E-Ella?..Quien es ella? -Dijo temerosa mirándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta, _''acaso..el está mirando a otra mujer..en mi? acaso la ve a ''ella'' en mi?'' _Pensó con tristeza y confusión, mientras el agudo dolor que ataco su corazón crecía más con su silencio.

Al escucharla, InuYasha despertó de su ensoñación, volviendo a la realidad, entrecerrando los ojos, para dejar de ver a Eli entre sus brazos, si no a Kagome, mirándolo con insistencia, confusión y..tristeza?

E-Eso no te incumbe en lo absoluto -Dijo nervioso mientras la soltaba sin ninguna delicadeza, dejándola caer sentada en el suelo escuchando el pequeño gritito de dolor que salía de su garganta, para luego apartarse de ella con una velocidad sobrenatural, quedando a un metro de distancia.- ya lárgate de una vez y no vuelvas.

Kagome, adolorida por el golpe que había recibido al caer, se levanto con lentitud y lo miro desafiante y enojada, agarrando sus cosas de limpieza que había dejado en el suelo caminando hacia el parándose a su lado, mirándolo de reojo con rencor.- No me iré, me quedare aquí y me importa un comino si te molesta o NO! ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir limpiando, ADIOS! -Sentencio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que estaba por debajo de la escalera, que era la única habitación que le quedaba por limpiar, pero no pudo siquiera tocar la perilla para abrirla ya que de la nada, InuYasha agarro su mano con fuerza, deteniéndola antes de lograr su cometido.-

Qué crees que haces?! -Bramo de forma sombría mientras apretaba un poco el agarre que tenía en su mano, obligándolo a alejarse de la puerta.-

Qué crees que haces tú!? esa es la ultima habitación que me toca limpiar, y ya suéltame! -Se movió inquieta tratando de zafarse de su agarre, logrando solamente que él lo apretara aun más haciendo que un leve gemido de dolor saliera de su boca.- M-Me estas lastimando!

Nunca..-Susurro para luego acorralarla contra la misma puerta sujetando sus manos con fuerza sin importarle que la estuviera lastimando, sintiendo como sus poderes de vampiro se despertaban, haciendo que sus ojos dorados pasaran a un color carmesí intenso, y sus largos colmillos crecieran por su boca, haciéndolo ver de manera aterradora.- Nunca vuelvas a intentar entrar al sótano, porque te juro que te arrepentirás..ESCUCHASTE?! -Rugió mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el pequeño de ella, dejándola indefensa y temblorosa , como una pequeña y temerosa presa siendo acorralada por un depredador-

Kagome tembló de miedo, jamás había visto a InuYasha tan enfadado, le dolían las muñecas por las fuerza que ejercía al presionarlas contra la puerta, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por el pánico y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, sintiéndose pequeña, indefensa ante él.

S-Si..l-lo..P-Prometo..-Tartamudeo mirándolo aterrada, sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba al ver esos ojos carmesí que la miraban con odio y rencor, pero a la vez..tristeza y soledad-

Más te vale niña estúpida -La soltó con de manera violenta, haciéndola gritar del miedo, largándose rápidamente a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo, que ella escucho perfectamente.-

Al ya no sentir su presencia, se dejo caer sentada en el suelo, sin despegar la espalda de la puerta, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran sin control por sus mejillas, empezando a sollozar y luego a llorar descontrolada abrazándose a sí misma para tratar de sentirse protegida, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez.-

E-El no era m-mi I-InuYasha, n-no, no lo era..-sollozaba temblando aun el piso, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.-

Ese no era el InuYasha que conocía, no era el chico molesto, que la hacía enojar y que a pesar de todo la protegía y la miraba algunas veces con ternura, no era aquel chico que hace tan solo unos momentos la tenía entre sus brazos y acariciaba su mejilla con ternura y cariño, no era el que la había salvado innumerables veces de lastimarse o de la misma muerte con Kouga, no..no lo era, el que había visto recién era un monstruo..el verdadero vampiro..

Temblando, lentamente comenzó a pararse, para luego empezar a correr desesperadamente las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación con cerrojo, donde Sota lo esperaba, llorando por el ruido ocasionado por el portazo que no solo pego ella, si no también InuYasha.

Aun agitada y asustada, tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeño hermanito, para empezar a mecerlo, tratando de calmar su llanto.-

T-Todo estará bien..pequeño, todo estará bien..-Susurro sin parar de mecerlo mientras poco a poco se calmaba, dejando caer las lagrimas por sus pálidas mejillas- Todo estará bien..

Le dio de comer a Sota y lo dejo recostado en la cama, para luego ir a la ventana y sentarse en el mismo escalón de ayer, para darle rienda suelta a su llanto una vez más mordiéndose el labio para no sollozar con fuerza, y así no despertar a Sota, siendo la luna testigo de su llanto, iluminándola en el proceso.

Por otro lado, InuYasha golpeaba con fuerza la pared de su cuarto, sin pensar siquiera en el dolor y las heridas que estas tenían, colérico y frustrado por lo que acababa de hacer, por escucharla llorar y sollozar por su culpa..su maldita culpa.

Soy un maldito idiota...NO TENIA QUE ASUSTARLA DE ESA MENERA! -Rugió golpeando una vez más la pared, dejando rastros de sangre que sobresalía de sus heridas.- No..tenía que ser..así.

Se dejo caer de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello negro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el su corazón que pensaba que estaba muerto desde hace siglos y que ahora despertaba con sentimientos nuevos, solo..por ella.

Me..me miraba con tanto..terror..-Susurro entreabriendo los ojos para dirigir su mirada a la ventana.- realmente debe pensar..que soy un monstruo..

Desganado se levanto para luego caminar hacia la ventana y apoyar su mano en el frio vidrio, mientras miraba el paisaje, repudiándose a sí mismo por lo que acababa de cometer.-

No tenía que ser tan violento..estaba..estaba tan enfurecido de solo pensar que viera lo que hay en el sótano, porque me desafiaba, por lo que me hace sentir..-susurro mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el frio cristal- La hice llorar..y si hay algo que odio es ver a una mujer llorar..y aun más..-Levanto su mirada dorada sin brillo hacia la luna, contemplándola- a ella..y si el motivo de su llanto soy yo, pero porque?

Contrariado abrió las ventana, parándose en ella dispuesto a saltar y salir de esa maldita casa, alejándose de ella, de una buena vez, lejos del tormento que le causaba a su corazón y su conciencia, saltando por la ventana caminando hacia la de la chica, para ver como lloraba y era iluminada por la luna, causando aun más dolor y agonía en su pecho, conteniéndose de ir por ella y abrazarla, rogándole su perdón.

Pero, es mejor, tal vez así de una buena vez se marche de aquí, y deje de atormentarme tanto -Y con esto último se fue perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche, dejando que algunas hojas danzaran por el aire al ser levantadas por el viento que creo al desaparecer a gran velocidad.

Ya habían pasado 2 largos días desde aquel acontecimiento, y Miroku, realmente estaba muy preocupado por la joven, ya que ella no había bajado ni una sola vez, ni a desayunar, comer o cenar, ni siquiera había probado la comida que le había dejado en la puerta al ver que no bajaba, siempre metiendo una excusa como que le dolía el estomago, o tenia nauseas.

Y por otro lado, InuYasha estaba casi igual a ella, no salía de su habitación por nada en el mundo, se quedaba horas y horas parado en la ventana, sin decir ni una sola palabra, o simplemente se quedaba recostado en su ataúd mirando el techo pensativo.

Realmente para él eso era preocupante, ya que a pesar de conocer poco a la señorita Kagome, sabía que era una mujer alegre y se notaba a simple vista que no le gustaba estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes, que era una persona a la cual le gustaba la libertad y el aire libre.

Y por los largos siglos en los cuales conocía a InuYasha, sabía que él era exactamente o casi igual a ella, ambos, espíritus libres que no soportaban estar encerrados, que deseaban vivir la aventura de un nuevo día.

Ya harto de la situación, al anochecer fue directo a la habitación de InuYasha, tocando la puerta primero, para ver si estaba despierto y al recibir como respuesta un _''adelante''_ se adentro en la habitación viendo como su amigo, estaba tirado en el ataúd con la camisa sin abrochar y unos pantalones de vestir negros, con el cabello desordenado y una mirada opaca, llena de resentimiento y a la vez tristeza.

Se puede saber que fue lo que paso mientras yo no estaba? -Pregunto mirándolo seriamente, esperando una pronta respuesta de este, pero lo único que recibió fue una pequeña exclamación.-

No te incumbe Miroku, y si eso es todo, te pido que te largues de una vez de mi habitación y me dejes solo -Susurro casi inaudible pero potente, mientras se acomodaba en su ataúd para mirar la noche poblada de estrellas junto con el poco pedazo de luna que se dejaba notar.-

Sí que me incumbe InuYasha, porque esto ya fe demasiado, estas actuando realmente raro, no sales por ninguna razón, casi ni te alimentas!, y encima de todo estas decaído, Y estoy seguro de que la razón es la señorita Kagome, ya que ella tampoco sale y no a comido bocado desde hace dos días, desde que llegue. -Reclamo Miroku mirándolo aun con seriedad, notando como su amigo al solo nombrar el nombre de la señorita, se tensaba y se paraba con rapidez para mirarlo con preocupación y a la vez remordimiento.-

No ah salido ni comido bocado? -Lo miro serio sintiéndose una basura por lo que había causado, tanto miedo le había dado a esa pequeña para que ahora no quiera salir ni comer?.-

Si InuYasha, no ella, ni tú y espero que te prepares para contarme qué demonios paso mientras yo no estaba -Se sentó en la silla que había en el escritorio de la habitación y espero a que el empezara su relato.-

De acuerdo..Lo que paso fue que..-Y así empezó a contar todo lo sucedido hace dos días atrás, de como la había espiado mientras estaba sentada mirando la luna, de los sentimientos y las confusiones que le causaba, de como había planeado sabotear sus quehaceres para que se largué, de cómo lo descubrió, de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron donde ella se resbaló y el la sujeto, de la caricia pensando en Eli y de lo sucedido cuando intento abrir el sótano, absolutamente todo, con lujo de detalles.

Ya veo, realmente pienso que eras un tremendo imbécil -Lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba de la silla y veía que él, le apartaba la mirada.- Te comportaste como uno y encima la asustaste!

No fue mi intención! realmente piensas que quería llegar a ese extremo? mis poderes demoniacos junto con la ira que sentía, me hicieron perder el control! yo jamás haría algo para lastimarla! -Le grito colérico, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir.-

Vaya, no pensé que llegarías a decirme eso -Lo miro sorprendido, ya que jamás había dicho algo con tanta seguridad y devoción hacia una persona, o tal vez sí, pero que había dejado de existir hace ya varios siglos.- Aun que no me sorprende, mi punto es, que realmente te pasaste con tu plan InuYasha, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió con Elizabeth y el hecho de que te traiga sentimientos extraños o te afecte su parecido a ella tampoco, ya que ella ni siquiera lo sabe y no es consciente de lo que te causa -Sentencio seriamente para luego levantarse y emprender el camino hacia la puerta para abrirla y poder marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo, se volteo para mirarlo una vez más y agregar.- No merece ese trato por tu parte InuYasha, merece una disculpa y estoy completamente seguro, de que te mueres por ir y rogarle que te perdone, pero eres lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no hacerlo, espero que hagas lo correcto querido amigo, buenas noches -Y con esto último salió de la habitación, dejando solo al oji dorado pensativo y sintiéndose aun más culpable.-

Se recargo contra la pared mientras apoyaba su cabeza en ella, mirando el techo pensativo, tratando de analizar las palabras de su amigo, que a pesar de ser un idiota pervertido que cada vez que encontraba a una hermosa mujer le pedía que tuviera descendencia con él, era una persona muy sabia.

Tal vez..tenga razón -susurro mientras recargaba aun más la espalda contra la pared, mirando fijamente la puerta.- ella no merecía que la tratara así

Se levanto de su posición para ir directo a la puerta, estirando su mano para tomar la perilla y abrirla, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarla, se detuvo en seco, meditando un poco más lo que debía o no debería hacer.

Y..si no me perdona? -Murmuro para sí mismo dejando que la pregunta vagara en el aire.- me lo tendría bien merecido por haberla asustado tanto -suspiro y miro su mano, que estaba a pocos centímetros de la perilla, para luego entrecerrar los ojos y tomarla de una buena vez.- pero debo intentarlo, realmente deseo que me perdone

Y con eso ultimo salió de la habitación dejando todos los prejuicios, malos pensamientos, culpas y resentimientos que tenia hacía ella, dejando absolutamente todos sus planes de sacarla de la casa tirados en la basura, para darle lugar a una nuevo pensamiento y a su vez, una nueva decisión al respecto.

En la habitación de Kagome, ella se encontraba sentada en el escalón junto a la ventana, mirando con tristeza el paisaje, aun que no quisiera admitirlo, deseaba verlo, deseaba volver a ver aquellos ojos dorados que le hacían sentir tantas cosas totalmente desconocidas y nuevas para ella, pero recordaba la manera en la que le había gritado y sujetado fuertemente sin importar que la lastimara y sus ojos volvían a llenarse de aquellas salinas lagrimas que desde aquella noche no paraban de salir.

No..No quiero verlo así -Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, ahogando un sollozo en sus labios - debería odiarte..odiarte por haberme hecho eso..-Levanto la mirada opacada por el dolor y la tristeza que la consumían, para mirar fijamente la puerta.- pero..no puedo..deseo verte..-se levanto lentamente, caminando hacia la puerta pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, bajando la mirada, dejando caer algunas lagrimas en la alfombra.- p-pero..tengo miedo..

Se abrazo a sí misma, luchando internamente, contra su conciencia y el deseo de su corazón, el deseo de odiarlo y irse de una buena vez o el de quedarse y correr a su lado, para entender porque se había puesto así, porque a pesar de el odio y el rencor en su mirada, pudo notar también..la tristeza y la soledad, sentir el dolor que había en su interior, anhelando sanarlo, descubrir que era eso que lo perturbaba tanto.

No puedo controlar esto que siento, ni siquiera sé lo que es..-Susurro llevándose las manos al corazón, que latía desbocado al solo recordar su rostro, no aquel que la había asustado, si no, aquel lleno de preocupación y ternura, cada vez que la salvaba de hacerse algún daño.- pero deseo verlo..una vez más..-sollozo y miro la puerta fijamente, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de dolor por su ausencia y a la vez calidez por su recuerdo.- Deseo ver..a InuYasha..

Camino decidida hacia la puerta, iría a buscarlo, lo encararía, le pediría que le explicara porque de su reacción, y calmaría ese deseo que nacía de su interior, clamando ver sus hechizantes ojos dorados.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba el, mirando la perilla dudoso, pensando _'' Y si me mira con desprecio y no quiere verme? y si me mira con terror? y si empieza a llorar por el miedo?..''_ aquellos pensamientos, hicieron que su pecho doliera y que naciera en él la duda; No, no quería asuntarla más de lo que ya lo había echo, lo mejor era marcharse de una vez y dejarla en paz, tranquila, sin que pasara un mal momento por su maldita culpa.

Resignado, se dio vuelta para marcharse, de no ser que escucho como la puerta se abría detrás de él, dejando ver la silueta de la pequeña niña que atormentaba sus pensamientos, estremeciéndose con solo escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por sus labios.

Inu..Yasha..-Dijo Kagome sorprendida, mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un color rosado pasado a rojo, con el corazón acelerado y sintiendo la fuerte necesidad de abrazarlo, de volver a sentirse presa entre aquellos brazos que la hacían sentir tan tranquila..protegida.

Kagome..-Susurro dándose la vuelta, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón al verla así, vestida solamente por aquel pijama blanco que había visto anteriormente, con el pelo levemente despeinado, las mejillas rosadas y sus ojos chocolates ahora rojos por las lagrimas acumuladas, notando como una de ellas bajaba lentamente por su mejilla.-

Con ternura desmedida, llevo su mano a la mejilla de la chica, secando esa lagrima que se había escapado de sus ojos, sintiéndola temblar, para luego relajarse, sumisa ante su tenue caricia.

Sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, cuando había acercado su mano hacia ella, tembló de solo pensar que le haría daño, pero no, en cambio, sintió una dulce caricia mientras retiraba aquella lagrima que se le había escapado, sintiéndose por primera vez en estos largos días, completamente feliz, ya que él había ido a buscarla, había vuelto su InuYasha.

Al verla tan indefensa, no pudo controlar el impulso de abrazarla, estrechándola contra su pecho, para demostrarle..hacerle sentir que nunca jamás volverían a lastimarla, ni mucho menos él, que la protegería con su vida de ser necesario, sintiendo por primera vez en tantos años, paz y tranquilidad al tener a esa pequeña entre sus brazos.

Extasiada por aquel abrazo, cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella calidez que solo él le transmitía, sintiendo sus mejillas arder como su corazón latir mucho más que antes, dejándose llevar por aquel inesperado abrazo.

Te pareces tanto a ella..tanto..-Susurro inconscientemente en su oído, sintiéndola trenzarse entre sus brazos, haciéndolo reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y para que había venido, separándola un poco de su pecho para mirarla fijamente a los ojos- Perdóname..juro que jamás volveré a ponerte una mano encima para lastimarte..realmente perdóname Kagome - Y con eso, antes de que pudiera contestarle, desapareció en la obscuridad del pasillo encerrándose en su cuarto, caminando directamente hacia la ventana, mirando una vez más al paisaje y a la luna de por medio.-

No sé que me está pasando contigo Kagome, pero juro porque me llamo InuYasha Taisho, que no te dejare escapar hasta entenderlo y que te protegeré con mi vida, de ahora en adelante -Sentencio como un juramento para sí mismo mientras abría las ventanas y dejaba que la brisa nocturna jugará con su cabello negro como el mismo manto nocturno.

Mientras que Kagome, aun exaltada por lo que acababa de suceder, cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, llevando una mano a su alocado corazón, tratando de calmarlo, junto a las sensaciones que él le había causado.

No sé quien es ella..ni lo que estas ocultando en ese sótano y mucho menos en tu interior..-Susurro mientras levantaba la mirada decidida mirando el paisaje nocturno a través de la ventana.- pero juro porque me llamo Kagome Higurashi, que mientras estemos **conviviendo juntos**, lo averiguare.

Y así, ambos en silencio hicieron un juramente con respecto al otro, dejando a las estrellas y a la luna, como únicos testigos.

**_Continuara.._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado :3 y muchas gracias por cada R! la verdad los aprecio mucho! muchas gracias también por tenerme paciencia! y bueno, me voy a dormir jajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, y bueno los dejo, en el capitulo 4 Kagome por fin descubrirá que hay en el sótano que ocultara InuYasha? se volverá violento una vez más?, eso lo verán en el próximo cap! hasta pronto!_**

**_Lαdу Ƙααgσмє _**


End file.
